Look At Me
by Daejae24
Summary: Hanya cerita absur yang dihasilkan oleh otak jenius saya XD hehehe, FF Spesial untuk Baby Jae yang sedang berulang tahun pada tahun 2019 ini, dan tentu saja dengan si aneh Jung Daehyun XD, tentunya ini fanfic Daejae :*. Happyyjayday/Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Im Jaebum/BAP/Yaoi/SAM/


**Look At Me**

 **Summary :**

 **Hanya cerita absur yang dihasilkan oleh otak jenius saya XD hehehe, FF Spesial untuk Baby Jae yang sedang berulang tahun pada tahun 2019 ini, dan tentu saja dengan si aneh Jung Daehyun XD, tentunya ini fanfic Daejae :*. Happyyjayday/Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Im Jaebum/BAP/Yaoi/SAM/**

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Im Jaebum

Choi Youngjae

 **T**

 **Oneshoot**

 **/Romance/Fluff/Ficlet Or Drabble/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM!**

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

Pemuda tampan cenderung manis ini tengah sibuk dengan peralatan dapur nya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah manis nya yang membuat kadar kecantikan wajah nya makin terlihat. Padahal ia seorang namja.

"besok adalah hari ulang tahun ku~… kuharap dia _ingat_. " ujar nya pada dirinya sendiri dengan tersenyum cerah.

Dan selesai memasukan semua makanan yang ia buat kedalam kotak makanannya.

"Nah selesai!"

.

"Youngjae!" seru seorang pemuda tampan pada namja yang tengah duduk disebuah rooftop. Itu atap sebuah sekolah, karena mereka tengah memakai setelan seragam.

"Jaebum-ah~" ucap nya saat namja tampan yang tadi memanggilnya sudah ada dihadapannya.

"kau membawa makan siang lagi?" tanya pemuda tampan bernama Jaebum ini, dan diangguki oleh Youngjae sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Nde, ini untukmu."

"aihh gomawo sayang~" ujar nya sambil mengasak lembut surai hitam Youngjae dengan gemas.

Pipi chubby pemuda manis itu hanya bersemu, dan ia tersenyum malu.

Saat makan pemuda manis bernama Youngjae itu tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya pada wajah Jaebum. Tepat nya pada bibir Jaebum.

Ia teringat masa lalu.

"Youngjae-ah... "

Hmmpppp

Pemuda manis ini langsung membungkam mulut nya dengan tangan nya sendiri, saat pacarnya hendak mencium bibirnya.

"Wae Youngjae-ah? " tanya pemuda tampan ini pada kekasih manis nya. Dengan... Sedikit kesal.

"Heheheh aku hanya belum siap Jaebum-ah... " jawabnya dengan pelan.

"Kita sudah menjalani hubungan hampir setahun Youngjae." Ucap Jaebum dengan tajam. "dan hal yang pernah kita lakukan hanya berpegangan tangan saja?! "

"aku hanya belum siap... "

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah mereka. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Apalagi sekarang mereka sedang berada diatap sekolah yang sangat sepi, karena memang hanya ada mereka berdua saja disana.

Pemuda manis ini menatap jauh kedepan sana, ke sebuah sekolah yang berseberangan dengan sekolah miliknya.

"18..." Youngjae akhirnya bersuara. Dan Jaebum menatap nya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "tunggu aku saat aku sudah berumur 18 tahun... Dan aku akan memberikan ciuman pertamaku padamu. " lanjut Youngjae sambil tersenyum cerah dan menatap kekasihnya yang juga masih menatapnya.

"itu masih lama. " ucap Jaebum sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"tidak! Itu hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. "

"Youngjae..

Youngjae! "

"eo eohh nde? "

"apa yang kau lamunkan? "

"ah hahahaha tidak ada. " jawab pemuda manis ini dengan gugup.

.

.

.

.

Tanggal 24! Tepat nya 24 januari.

Pemuda manis bernama Youngjae ini langsung melesat kearah kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya.

Ia memakai setelan seragamnya dengan rapih. Lalu ia bercermin dan menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Lalu memegang bibirnya yang berwarna cherry. Ia akan mendapat kan ciuman pertama nya hari ini. Oleh seseorang yang dicintainya. Memikirkannya saja sudah seperti mimpi.

Saat sudah berada didepan sekolahnya ia menatap keatas sana. Tepat nya kearah rooftop.

"Jaebum. " gumamnya sambil tersenyum saat melihat seseorang diatas rooftop yang tengah membelakanginya.

Dan Youngjae pun langsung berjalan kembali menuju rooftop.

Tapi sialnya saat ia sudah berada didepan pintu rooftop ada seseorang yang menahannya.

"Wuhuhu kau tidak boleh masuk. " ujar pemuda tampan berkulit Tan ini dihadapan Youngjae.

"Apa urusanmu?! Dan siapa kau?! " Youngjae melihat dari atas sampai bawah pemuda dihadapannya yang tengah menghalangi jalannya dengan tajam. "kau... Dari sekolah tetanggakan? Untuk apa kau disini? " karena yahh, Youngjae melihat kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini memakai setelan seragam yang berbeda dengannya.

"untuk-"

"ahhh minggir saja sana, aku tidak peduli! " potong pemuda manis ini sambil berusaha membuka pintu rooftop yang berada dibelakang pemuda aneh itu.

Tapi pemuda aneh itu tidak berniat untuk memberikan jalan untuk Youngjae.

"Aishh jinjja. Aku sedang buru-buru! Minggir sana. "

"jika kau masuk... Kau akan menyesal. " ucap pemuda aneh itu dengan hati-hati. Dan tentu saja membuat Youngjae bingung.

Lalu Youngjae menatap kedua bola mata tajam dihadapannya. Ia sepertinya serius. Tapi kenapa? Kan diluar sana hanya ada Jaebum. Kekasihnya. Yang tengah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Apaan sih, minggir sana! " akhirnya Youngjae berhasil mendorong pemuda aneh itu kesamping. Dan membuka pintu rooftop dengan ceria.

"Jae... Bum ahh... "

Dan dengan secepat kilat pemuda aneh itu berdiri dihadapan Youngjae. Lalu memegang kedua pundak pemuda manis dihadapannya yang lebih pendek darinya. Lalu menatap kedua hazel Indah itu yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan memerah. Pemuda tampan ini seakan berkata 'lihat saja aku' dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Lalu Youngjae juga menatap mata tajam pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Rasanya waktu berhenti untuk mereka. Mereka hanya saling menatap.

Dan tanpa sadar Youngjae menenggelamkan wajah nya didada bidang pemuda dihadapannya dan memeluk pinggang pemuda aneh itu dengan erat. Mencoba menahan isakannya.

"Yo- youngjae-ah... "

"youngjae-ssi..."

Dua suara berbeda mulai mereka dengar. Dan Youngjae semakin erat memeluk pemuda aneh itu.

"bawa aku pergi dari sini. " pinta Youngjae pada pemuda dihadapannya, dengan pandangan yang terlihat sangat memohon padanya.

Dan tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang pemuda aneh itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Youngjae pergi dari rooftop tersebut. Meninggalkan dua orang pemuda yang hanya melihat kepergian mereka dengan pandangan sarat akan rasa bersalah.

"Seharusnya kita memberitahu Youngjae Jaebum-ah. Jadi aku tidak akan merasa bersalah seperti ini. " ucap pemuda manis berambut cokelat ini pada Jaebum sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"biasanya dia tidak datang sepagi ini ke rooftop. Aghhrrr. "

.

Saat sudah berada ditaman belakang. Taman yang memisahkan dua buah sekolah yang berbeda. Youngjae langsung menarik tangannya yang tengah dipegang oleh pemuda aneh itu. Lalu berjongkok diatas rumput. Dan mulai menangis terisak disana.

Pemuda aneh berkulit Tan itu hanya menatap Youngjae dengan sedih. Seakan ia merasakan juga kesedihan Youngjae.

Sungguh Youngjae tidak ingin memutar ingatannya kembali saat dirooftop tadi. Ia melihat kekasihnya sendiri tengah berciuman mesra dengan adik kelasnya. Ia tahu siapa dia. Dia memiliki nama yang sama dengannya. Dia Choi Youngjae.

"agghhrr hiks hiks... " Youngjae tidak berhenti menangis. Padahal seharusnya ini adalah hari terbahagianya. Tapi nyatanya...

"Maafkan aku. "

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat yang didengar hanya suara isak tangis Youngjae, pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu mulai bersuara.

Lalu Youngjae berhenti menangis dan menatap pria itu. "untuk apa kau meminta maaf...? Itu bukan kesalahanmu." Tanyanya masih dengan sesegukan karena ia lumayan lama menangis.

Tettttt tettttttt

Tanda bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

"Kau tidak akan masuk kelas? " tanya pemuda aneh ini pada Youngjae setelah beberapa saat yang lalu mereka diselimuti keheningan.

"Siapa namamu? " tidak menjawab, Youngjae malah balik bertanya. Saat ini pemuda manis ini tengah duduk diatas rerumputan hijau.

"Emm Daehyun... Jung Daehyun" pemuda aneh yang diketahui bernama Daehyun ini mulai duduk disamping Youngjae dengan ragu-ragu.

"gomawo. "

"u-untuk apa? "

"untuk hal yang kau lakukan diatap tadi. Terima kasih banyak." Youngjae tersenyum dengan manis nya kearah Daehyun. Yang tentu saja membuat hati Daehyun berdegup kencang.

Dannnnnn tanpa berpikir panjang Daehyun langsung menarik tengkuk Youngjae dan mulai menghubungkan bibir mereka, yang tentu saja membuat Youngjae terkejut setengah mati. Ia membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

Dan menarik diri dari Daehyun. Lalu menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "ka- ka- kauuuu... "

"saranghae Yoo Youngjae. " dan setelah mengucapkan itu Daehyun mulai menghubungkan kembali bibir mereka. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah Youngjae dengan lembut.

Emm Youngjae hanya diam saja karena masih terkejut dengan ucapan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya barusan.

Tapi entah kenapa ia sama sekali tak menolak ciuman Daehyun.

Youngjae mulai menutup kedua matanya dan membalas ciuman Daehyun. Dan tentu saja membuat pemuda tampan itu tersenyum ditengah ciumannya. Lalu menarik pinggang pemuda manis itu agar lebih merapat dengannya. Hingga tidak ada celah diantara mereka.

"Hmmmpppp,,, "

Sungguh ciuman pertama Youngjae terasa sangat panas dan bergairah.

Mereka menarik diri dari ciuman panas mereka. Sebetulnya mereka tidak ingin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Sambil meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, Daehyun menempelkan kening mereka dan menatap hazel Youngjae dari dekat. Sambil berkata.

"Happy birthday Yoo Youngjae. "

"kau... Tahu hari ulang tahunku? "

"tentu saja. " jawab Daehyun sambil tersenyum misterius.

Youngjae menarik diri dari rangkulan Daehyun. Dan menatap pemuda tampan itu dengan terkejut.

"dan kau juga tahu namaku... " Youngjae menjeda kalimatnya dan masih menatap Daehyun yang sedang tersenyum tidak jelas seperti orang gila."kau... " Youngjae menunjuk Daehyun.

"kau seorang penguntit!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The End-**

Ahahahaha sorry yahh kalo gajeeee soalnya ini SAM ngetiknya dadakan lhoooo, gak lebih dari se-jam hehehehe, karna spesial untuk ulang tahun yjae kuuuu, yeyyyyy happy yjay day~~

Makin Cinta sama Daejaeeeee, apalagi liat postingan nya Daehyun di IG yang ngucapin ulang tahun ke yjaeeeeee aaaaaaaaa suka bangetttt, jadi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh karna epek Daejae shippernya keluar total XD hehehe

Dannnnn bentar lagi anniv nya B.A.P nihh yang ke 7 tahunnnn yeyyyyy~~~ mereka akan tetap bersama! Forever ot6!

Maaf juga kalo judulnya gak cocok sama nih FF XD

 **Oke dehhhh jangan lupa Reviewnya yahh :D**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2019**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
